


Reunited

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: The world is not the same anymore. The undead have risen to feast on the living. Separated from her group Y/N has witnessed some awful things done by other living people. Just trying to survive Y/N clings to the hope that she will be reunited with her boyfriend Iwaizumi again.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Reunited

Hearing the snap of a twig Y/N turned around brandishing her weapon. She was tired and on edge. Running out of supplies she had to venture farther from her base. She hated venturing too far from the place she called her temporary home. 

Emerging from behind a tree was another person, not a zombie as she thought. Y/N couldn't tell who they were as they had their face hidden. 

"Stop right there," Y/N snapped. 

Being on her own for a month, Y/N was weary of people. She had seen some pretty awful things committed by living people. 

"Y/N? Y/N! It's me," Iwaizumi removed his hood and Y/N nearly bursted into tears. 

"How are you still alive?"

Before he had a chance to reply the familiar groans of the undead filled her ears. Followed by the smell of rotting flesh. Looking over his shoulder was at least of five of those undead bastards coming their way. The sun was starting to set and Y/N was in no mood to fight. 

"Come on! I have a place we can go." 

Y/N took off running with Iwaizumi following behind her. After nearly forty minutes of running, Y/N led him to an what use to be abandoned loft. Y/N pulled down the fire escape stairs climbing quickly. Waiting for Iwazumi; Y/N pulled the fire stairs back up, scanning the landscape ahead of her. It was quiet no sounds of the undead could be heard.

Y/N walked past Iwaizumi placing her bag down on the counter. Lighting some candles it gave the room a soft glow, it could almost be romantic despite the situation. 

Looking at Iwaizumi she felt a torrent of emotions come over her. Tears started running down her face. "I thought I would never see you again."

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around her, running his hand down her hair, "I'm here now and I'm not letting you out of my sight."


End file.
